


all my fault

by doaflipspiderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foster Care, Harley needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doaflipspiderman/pseuds/doaflipspiderman
Summary: Harley has been living in foster care pretty much all his life. He shuts everybody out because he’s afraid, but they can’t know that. One day he takes something that doesn’t belong to him and tony stark ends up breaking into his bedroom. Will Harley open up to his hero and finally realize not everything bad is his fault?





	1. Field Trip

Harley remembers the day his dad walked out. He was 6 years old and his parents had just been fighting. He was hiding in the corner of the room when he accidentally knocked over a vase and it shattered on the floor. Apparently that was the last straw. His dad shouted horrible things at him like always, but instead of slamming the door to his bedroom he slammed the front door, walking out of their small apartment in the suburb of Queens forever. 

After that, Harley’s moms drinking only got worse. She shouted things at him too. It was his fault that his father left. It was his fault that his parents didn’t love him. Harley couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him but he knew there was something. It got so bad that she forgot to feed him and enroll him in school. Child protective services shows up at their door one day and took Harley away forever. 

For the next 9 years he bounced around from foster home to foster home. They all shouted things at him too, only confirming his beliefs that he is a truly horrible, unlovable person. Occasionally there was violence, but Harley accepted it because it’s what he deserved for being this sorry excuse of a boy. 

•••  
“A field trip? Do we have to pay for this?” Mr. Adams, Harley’s current foster parent growls. 

“No sir. Stark Industries has been allowing underprivileged schools to tour for free. So even delinquents like myself can get a chance to be inspired by the power of science.” Harley says sarcastically, masking his true feelings. He’s actually insanely excited for this field trip. He loves building things and Tony Stark is the best builder out there. 

“Watch your mouth boy.” Mr. Adams growls, scribbling his name onto the permission form. 

•••  
“Pepper, another field trip? How many underprivileged schools can there be?” Tony grumbles, fixing his tie for the day. 

“A lot Tony. You’re doing a good thing for these kids.” Pepper stands in front of him and straightens his tie. “Think about if it was Peter, think about how much this trip could mean for some of these kids.” 

“Mom, Dad! Have you seen my homework?” 

“It’s on the kitchen island where you left it last night Peter.” Pepper says to her son, as he scrambles around collecting his stuff for school. 

Peter Stark has just turned 16 and is a junior at Midtown. He is also Spider-Man due to the spider bite he received on a field trip a couple years ago. After hiding his secret identity quiet miserably from his parents they soon found out. Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to put a stop to it so he made the suit for Peter and has been trying to keep his as safe as possible ever since. 

“Happy’s waiting for you downstairs. Hurry up or you’ll be late.” Tony says checking his watch. 

“Ok ok I'm going. Bye I love you” he hugs both his parents goodbye and bolts down the elevator. 

Pepper and Tony roll their eyes at their son. 

“You better get going too. The school group will be here soon.” 

•••  
Harley stands at the back of the group looking around the gigantic lavish lobby of Stark Tower. He’s never really been one for friends. Why would anyone want to be friends with him anyways. All he did was ruin people’s lives. He tends to push people away with his offensive comments that he never really means. He just doesn’t want anyone to get close to him because then he might hurt them (or they might hurt him he thinks subconsciously) 

“Alright class, if you’ll all follow me we’re going to start our tour of the labs.” Their tour guide takes them to the elevator and to the real deal R&D labs. Harley looks around curiously at all the circuit boards for phones and laptops being built. It’s no Ironman suit but it’s still really cool. Way cooler than all the stuff he makes with the supplies he collects from dumpster diving. 

“How about we give this class a special tour?” 

Harley whips around at the new voice. It’s loud and confident and he recognizes it from watching expo clips on YouTube at the public library. Standing less than 10 feet in front of him is Tony Stark in an expensive suit guiding them all away. Harley follows quickly behind. 

“You look like a well enough behaved group. How about I take you to see the important stuff. Now my private lab is my private lab. I work on personal projects their with my son so please don’t touch anything. If you do I’ll know. But I also keep the Iron Man suits in their and I know those are what you really came to see.” Tony says with a smirk. Harley’s class chatters with excitement. 

Once in the lab Tony begins to give his spiel on suits. Harley pays attention for a while and then gets distracted by all the gadgets on the table. He can’t help it. He’s always been a curious person. He picks up this little robot that looks interesting. He’s always trying to build robots at home with his spare parts. Imagining taking apart this robot and putting it back together with all these fancy pieces is almost too good to resist. It actually is too good to resist because as soon as Tony is saying goodbye he sticks the robot in his backpack for keeps. 

•••  
Once home, Harley does his chores and eats his small portion of dinner quickly. He can tell Mr. Adams must have had a bad day at work because he’s on his 6th or 7th beer. All the younger kids also can tell and they keep quiet. Harley’s currently the oldest at this home, which means he’s the least likely to ever be adopted, which also means he’s the least liked by the foster parent, always resenting him because they know he won’t be easy to get rid of. 

After dinner he heads up to his room and locks the door. He empties the contents of his backpack and starts to disassemble the robot. It’s amazing how the pieces all fit perfectly together. And how they’re all in working order. So much better than his dumpster robots. After a while his doorknob starts to rattle and he knows he’s in trouble. Locked doors are not allowed. Not allowed at all. And when a rule is broken there’s always a punishment. 

“Keener open this door right now!” Mr. Adams yells. 

Harley pushes re assembled robot under his bed and fumbles to unlock the door as quickly as possible. 

Mr. Adams pushes Harley onto the floor and starts kicking his side. “What did I tell you about locked doors?!” Mr. Adams pulls Harley up by the collar, punching him in the face. Harley can tell that will bruise in the morning. “Answer me when I speak to you boy!” 

“No locking doors.” Harley spits out emotionless. 

“That’s right.” Mr. Adams throws Harley back onto the floor roughly and leaves. 

Harley crawls into bed that night and pulls his pillow close to his chest. He was never given a stuffed animal as a kid so he’s always had to make do. He knows it’s silly to be 15 years old and still want a stuffed animal. He was never given any affection either so only secretly at night will he find comfort in some inanimate object. He lets a few numb tears slip out as he falls asleep knowing the nightmares will be bad tonight. 

•••  
“Dad my robot is gone.” Peter says looking around the lab. 

“Where did you last have it.” Tony says going though the script of every time Peter misplaces something. 

“I had it right here yesterday. I know it.” 

Tony glances up, remembering the tour group he took into the lab. No one would actually steal right under his nose would they? 

“FRIDAY, was anything taken from the lab today?”

“Yes boss, it appears that Harley Keener from the school group took Peters robot.” 

Tony’s blood starts to boil. How could someone steal from his kid? Right under his nose too. 

“FRIDAY get me all the information you have on this Harley Keener. We’re going to pay him a visit tomorrow.” 

“Dad it’s ok it was just a silly robot I can build a new one.” Peter says nervously, afraid for this boy. 

“No Peter it’s not ok. This boy stole from you.” Tony says getting up and looking over Harleys file. “Don’t do crime if you can’t do the time.”


	2. Nightmare

Harley woke up gasping. The nightmare was just like all the others. They were never about anything specific but always carried the same message. It was Harleys fault. It’s Harley fault all these bad things happen to him. He rolled out of bed and that was when he realized something wet dripping down his legs. “Shit” he mumbled. He wet the bed. He only wets the bed on really bad nights. Mr. Adams always get mad when he does it too. It’s still early so maybe he can sneak in a load of laundry before Mr. Adams wakes up. He changes out of his soiled clothes and strips his bed and then runs down to the washer machine. 

Never in a million years would Harley expect what happens next. He opens his bedroom door expecting to fiddle with his robot a little more before breakfast but looks up as sees Iron Man sitting casually on his stripped bed. 

“Hello Harley, I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

Harley stares back with his mouth wide opened. “I don’t know what your talking about.” He says cooly when in reality he’s freaking out internally. 

Tony steps out of the suit taking in Harley presence. He a small kid with unruly hair and wide eyed but the thing that stands out are the bruises. He’s got a busted lip and black eye. Maybe this kid steals things regularly and gets into fights about it. Makes sense. He probably has no respect for authority and does whatever the hell he wants. These assumptions only worked Tony up more. 

“You think you can just take whatever the hell you want? You think there won’t be any consequences? You took a project my son was working on! Something he cared about and poured time and love into. You probably tossed it off some building for fun, didn’t you?!” Tony steps closer to Harley trying to intimidate him and get his point across. 

Even though Harley is used to being yelled at and knows he deserves it, this one hurts. It’s coming from the man he’s looked up too. The man who he’s wanted to be just like and now he hates him. He thinks Harley is some delinquent who doesn’t care about anything. Harley knows he’s a horrible person but he knows he’s not that. Just as he’s about to explain himself and give the robot back his door flies open. 

“Keener! You pissed your sheets again! What have I told you! We can’t afford all this extra laundry just because you’re some baby who can’t go to the bathroom properly!” Mr. Adams yells at him, not even acknowledging Tony and the Iron Man suit in the room. He storms up to Harley and lifts him by to front of his collar. “Don’t come down for meals today. You won’t be getting any.” He throws Harley onto the floor. “Next time this happens I’m sending you away.” He slams the door. 

Harley stays on the ground. He can feel tears leaking out of his eyes. First he’s a criminal and now he’s a baby. He’s such a horrible person. His breathing quickens, he can’t help it. Everything seems too much right now. He woke up from a horrible dream and then he found out he wet the bed and then Iron Man came in and yelled at him and then Mr. Adams threatened to send him away, and it’s not even 10am yet. He stands up shakily hoping Mr. Stark won’t notice. 

“Hey hey” Tony says rushing to catch the boy who seems like he’s about to fall over. “Deep breaths, take some deep breaths.” He can tell Harley is overwhelmed. He’s had a lot of practice with overwhelmed boys.

So maybe his first assessment of this boy was off. He’s starting to put two and two together. The bruises, the man yelling at Harley. This obviously isn't a safe place for the kid. “C’mon you wanna get out of here?” he asks gently to the still panicking Harley. He can deal with the petty thievery later. 

Harley nods his head. Anything to get away from Mr. Adams. Tony steps back in his suit. “You wanna hop on? I’ll fly us back to my tower, we can talk there.” 

Harley grabs onto the suit but right before they’re about to takeoff he says “Wait!” 

He runs to his bed and reaches under for the robot. Tony lets a small smile cover his face. Yah, he was definitely wrong about this kid. 

•••  
They land at the tower and Harley immediately jumps off. He started to calm down on the ride over, but he’s still pretty shaken up. He fiddles with the robot nervously in his hands as he looks around the fancy penthouse. They definitely did not visit this during their tour. 

“Dad! Please tell me you didn’t go to yell at that boy?” Peter says coming around the corner. He stops suddenly to stare at Harley. Why is this very cute boy standing in my living room holding my robot? Oh wait. He’s probably the one who stole it? Why did my dad bring back both the robot and the boy? Peter thinks. 

Harley slowly walks over to Peter and hands him back the robot. “Sorry I took your robot.”

Peter accepts it, quickly glancing down at it to notice something's off. “Did you do something to it? This looks like a different robot?” 

“I thought it looked cool so I took it so I could take it apart and rebuild it. I guess I rebuilt it wrong though. Sorry.” Harley says looking down at his feet. 

Peter set the robot down and it does all of its simple functions. 

“It still works. You just built it differently.”

“That’s why you took my sons robot? So you could play with it, not throw it of a building?” Tony says stepping over to the two of them. 

“Why would I throw it of a building. That’s dumb.” Harley says, glad that misunderstanding is cleared up. 

“I’m gonna go put this back in the lab.” Peter says awkwardly stepping away from the two. 

Tony continues to look down at Harley who is still looking down at his feet. Clearly this boy is smart, but what is he going to do with him. He can’t send him back to that home where that man was hurting him. He reminds him a lot of Peter as well. A lot more guarded and rough around the edges, but still seems to have the same curiosity and innocence as Peter. 

“Let’s have a little chat Harley.” Tony says, guiding him over to the couch. 

Harley sits down leaving plenty of space between the two. 

“I’m going to have you stay here for a while Harley.” Tony says just as he decides it. There’s plenty of room at the tower. They’re more than equipet to take in another mouth to feed. 

“Wha...no…you don’t have to do that.” Harley says looking up at Tony. “Really I’m fine.” 

“You’d call all this fine.” Tony says gesturing to Harleys face. 

“I’ve had worse.”

Tony tenses at those words. That was not something he wanted to hear. “You’re going to stay here. I’ll call and get it all sorted out. I have plenty of rooms.” He says looking down at Harley, trying to figure out what is going through this boys mind. “And you can build as many robots as your heart pleases.” 

Harley let’s a little smile slip.

“C’mon, I’ll show you to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im rly into this story now. I’ve already started working on the 3rd chapter. Idk how long it’s gonna be but let me know what you guys think!! Thanks for reading


	3. Teddy Bear

Tony called an impromptu family meeting while Harley was settling into his new room.

“I couldn’t let him stay at that place Pep, they were hurting him. I saw the man throw him across the floor.” 

Pepper sighs. “I know Tony I know. But do you know what you’re getting into? Foster kids go through so much and we know nothing about him. You already said something about bed wetting, that can only be the beginning of a laundry list of issues this poor kid has. You and I both work and we’ve got the spider kid to look out for.” she says motioning to Peter. 

“I can help out. He’s my age right?” 

“A year younger.” Tony supplies

“If I was in his position I’d want you guys to take me in.” 

“Pete.” Pepper says, placing a hand on his back. She gives Tony a *did you put him up to this* look. “Fine.” She lets out a huff of air. “We can keep this boy. I just want what’s best for him and if it becomes clear we are not then we figure something out. Now I’ve got to get back to work, someone has to actually provide for this family.” she shoots a glare at Tony but it carries no heat behind it. 

“Thanks for the help Pete.” 

“No problem dad. Can I go see Harley?” 

“Why are you asking me?” 

Peter runs off to Harleys room which used to be the guest room down the hall from his parents room and directly across from his. 

“Hey man I’m Peter.” he says poking his head in the room. Harley is sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the ground. He just looks up and stars at Peter when he speaks to him. “And you’re Harley.” Peter says awkwardly, trying to keep the conversation going. “Don’t worry I’m not mad at you for taking my robot.” He says stepping into the room. 

“I wasn't worried.” Harley says cooly. He actually was worried. He wanted Peter to like him. He wanted everyone to like him, but he kinda gave up on that a long time ago. 

“I’m sure my dad will get you some stuff for your room to ya know make it more personal.” Peter says as he watches Harley walk around looking at stuff. “I can show you my room if ya want?” Peter says still trying to keep a conversation going with this kid. 

“I’m not a charity case.” Harley says, but he’s following Peter to his room. He’s not gonna pass up the opportunity to snoop through someone else's room and if Peter’s offering. 

Harley looks around the room and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. There are Star Wars posters on the walls and old lego kits half built in the corner. He’s even got a dark blue bean bag in the corner that Harley goes over to and plops down in. He feels something underneath him and reaches to pull it out. No way. It’s a brown teddy bear with an arc reactor. Harley can’t help the smile on his face and he holds the bear in his hands. 

“Yah so this is my room. I’ve got some legos over here. We can build them together if you want?” Peter says.

Harley gets up from the bean bag to go look at all of Peters legos. 

“I like Star Wars.” he says touching all of Peter's Star Wars themed lego sets.

Peter notices the teddy bear Harley has tucked under his arm but doesn't say anything about it. “Want to work on this one?” Peter says pulling out a big set. Harley nods and sits down, keeping the teddy bear close by. 

The two hangout for the majority of the day building legos and watching funny youtube videos. Peter occasionally catches Harley rubbing the ear of the bear between his fingers while a video is playing, once, he leaves for the bathroom and comes back to see the bear in Harleys lap, he sets the bear aside immediately but still keeps it close. Peter wonders if Harley has ever had a stuffed animal before. Peter wonders a lot of things about Harley.

“Boss would like me to inform you dinner is ready” FRIDAY says from the ceiling. Harley jumps at that voice clutching the bear to his chest. Peters hear swells at the sight. Looking at this younger boy clutching his teddy bear, Peter feels the need to protect him and keep him safe.

“It’s ok. It’s just FRIDAY, the AI my dad invented. She’s really nice. C’mon let’s go.” Peter says standing up. “Maybe we can watch a Star Wars movie after dinner.”

“Yah” Harley smiles at that. 

“You can keep that if you want.” Peter says gesturing to the bear Harley has stood up with. 

It’s like Harley didn’t even know he was still holding the bear because he drops it instantly and blushed, “Wha...stuffed animals are for babies.” he scoffs, walking out of the room. 

Harley stays quiet all through dinner while listening to the Stark family talk about their days. He’s never had a family dinner like this before, where everyone actually cares about each other. After dinner Peter brings him into the living room to start the movie. Pepper sits on the a loveseat with her Stark pad and Tony sits in the corner of the couch. Harley goes and sits in the opposite corner giving the family there space. Peter gets everything set up and plops down in the middle. 

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there.” he says quietly to Harley. 

Harley scoots a few inches closer. It’s not really what Peter meant but he guesses it’s progress. Peter’s a very affectionate person and all the people around him know that, so he’s not really used to someone shying away from his every move. He just know that if Harley ever needs a hug he’ll be here for him. 

Pepper leaves halfway through the movie, wishing them all a goodnight even Harley, which surprises him. Peter is curled up against Tony and Harley is curled up against himself. The movie finally ends and they all sleeply make their way to their rooms for the night. 

“I’m right next door Harley so don’t be afraid to come get me if you need anything. I’m a pretty light sleeper.” Tony says as he ruffles Peter hair. “See you in the morning boys.” 

“I’m right here too if you need.” Peter says as Tony walks away.

“I won’t.” Harley retorts walking into his bathroom. When he comes back out he sees the Iron Man teddy bear neatly placed in the middle of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably a bunch of grammatical mistakes but I get to lazy to proof read so that’s the way the cookie crumbles. Pls feel free to let me know ur thoughts on the story tho!


	4. Shop til u drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of self harm

Peter wakes up early the next morning. He gets ready for the day and slips out of his room. Instead of walking down to the kitchen, he finds himself stopped in front of Harley’s door. It’s cracked open a little and he can’t help his curiosity. He sticks his head into the room and sees the sweetest sight imaginable.

Harley is curled up into a little ball on his side, clutching the teddy bear to his chest. Peter smiles at this sight and heads over to living room to watch some sunday morning cartoons. He can’t stay and watch Harley sleep forever, that’d be weird, but he can’t seem to get the image out of his head, is that weird? 

Soon his parents, and eventually Harley, emerge from their rooms and join Peter. Pepper goes to make pancakes and Tony goes to “help” her, which means he’ll just be making a mess. Harley sits down on the couch, a little closer to Peter this time, which makes him smile. Harley has decided that Peter is a safe person. He kinda likes hanging around the kid. Maybe, just maybe Peter would want to be Harleys friend. And maybe Harley would let him. The teddy bear gesture is really what won him over. He thought Peter was going to make fun of him for being so infatuated with the stuffed animal. He though Peter would think he was a baby and never want to talk to him. He at least thought Peter would think it’s weird and just ignore it. But seeing the bear on his bead gave a whole different message. Peter saw how much he liked it and he knew Harley was embarrassed by it. Instead of making a big deal about it he just slipped Harley the teddy bear. Harley was new to kind gestures and that was one of the kindest he’s ever received. 

“Did you sleep well?” Peter asked, breaking his train of thought.

“Yah I did. Thanks for the…” he trailed off not really wanting to say “stuffed animal” but he also wanted to let Peter know he appreciated it. 

“Don’t mention it.” Peter noticed Harley discomfort about the subject and wanted to make him feel better about it. He knows Harleys life can’t have been easy so it’s ok for him to want a stuffed animal to snuggle at night. “There’s this really soft blanket I’ve had since I was a baby and sometimes when I’m not feeling to great I sleep with it at night.” 

“Really?” Harley questions. Peter still likes to sleep with a blanket and he’s older than Harley. Maybe there’s nothing to be embarrassed about at all. 

“Oh yah. Sometimes I sleep with it for no reason at all. It just makes me feel good ya know.”

Harley nods at this. Sleeping with the bear did feel good last night. 

“Boys, breakfast is ready!” Pepper calls over to them. 

•••  
“So Harley” Tony says, cutting up his pancakes, “You’re going to go to school tomorrow with Peter, is that ok?”

Harley nods.

“You’ll of course be in 10th grade and Peters in 11th, but you’ll be in the same building. It’s a technology and science oriented school but I think you’ll be find. If you have any trouble you can always ask one of us.” He waves his fork between him and Peter. “I was thinking we could go out and get you some new clothes and schools supplies today? How does that sound?” 

“Can I come?” Peter asks before Harley can even answer Tony. 

“I don’t know ask Harley.” Tony says looking at the younger boy.

Harley nods his head quickly, maybe a little too quickly, but the thought of Peter wanting to spend time with Harley made his stomach all warm and tingly. 

“Cool.” Peter says stuffing his face with more pancakes. Tony and Pepper watched the exchange between the two boys and smiled at each other. 

•••  
Tony leads them in and out of fancy stores, having Harley try on outfit after outfit. He’s always asking Harley if he likes it, which Harley will only respond with a nod because he’s not sure what he likes. He’s never had the option to pick out his own clothes, only getting hand-me-downs at the foster homes. It’s nice to know Tony cares about what he thinks. 

He starts to rely on Peter a little more, trusting the similar aged teen to make sure he doesn’t look like a weirdo. The crowds are also a lot for Harley, so he stays close to Peter, occasionally brushing up against his arm when things get especially hectic. They goof off too. Trying on ridiculous glasses and making each other laugh. At one point, Tony accidentally bumps into a mannequin, sending the head flying off. Peter and Harley loose it at that. They both double over laughing. Harley even reaches out and grabs onto Peters arm for support. 

Peter looks at Harley through the tears in his eyes. His arm is tingling where Harley reached out and held on. It’s the first contact he’s initiated with him. It’s actually the only contact Peter has seen him initiate with anyone. He’s noticed that Harley will shy away from any touch. Whether it’s a worker brushing past him in the store or even Tony resting a hand on his back to guide him, Harley always seems to wiggle away from the contact. Tony has noticed it too and has started giving the kid his space. Apologizing to the worker as he picks up the head he just decapitated, he turns around and sees his boys losing it. He notices Harleys grip on Peters arm and smiles. Maybe they are making progress with him. 

“Alright alright shows over. Harley go try on these jeans and then we’ll be done”

Harley does as he’s told and heads off to the changing room pulling the curtain closed. 

“Hey Harley, I found this sweater I think will look good on you.” Peter says standing outside his dressing room. He goes to hand it to Harley but accidentally pulls the curtain back a little to far. 

Harley whips around in surprise. He’s only got his pants off, which wouldn’t be a big deal except for all the cuts. Peter can’t help but stare for a moment. His heart breaks at the sight. There are thin lines littering Harley’s thighs and disappearing underneath his boxers where Peter can only suspect more are hiding. Most are white and faded but a few are pink meaning they had just scabbed over and are probably a week old. Of course he knows what he’s looking at he’s not dumb. Harley self harms. 

Harley quickly unfreezes and pulls the curtain closed, forgetting all about the sweater Peter brought for him to try on. Oh shit oh shit. Peter just saw his scars. Nobody is supposed to see those. Is he going to tell his dad? Are they going to send him away? He’s breathing rapidly now and struggles to pull up his pants so he can get out of there. 

“Harley are you ok in there?” Tony asks.

Oh no. Did Peter already tell Tony? Is Tony going to come yell at him? He can’t help the strangled sob that escapes.

“I’m gonna come in now bud ok?” Tony gives his a warning before entering the dressing room. Harley catches sight of Peter still standing in the same spot watching him with worried eyes. Tony squats in front of a panicking Harley, he keeps his hand to himself respecting Harleys space. “Deep breaths for me bud it’s ok.” Is it ok? Now that Peter knows how weak and pathetic he is and has just told Tony. 

Tony reaches out for Harleys arm but Harley immediately takes a step back. Ok guess he’s not there yet. He was standing near the dressing rooms when he started to hear Harley freak out. He doesn't know what’s happened. They were fine just a minute ago, laughing at the decapitated mannequin head. He looks back at Peter asking “what happened?” 

Peter just shrugs. 

Harley caught that exchange. He saw him shrug saying he didn’t know when Harley knows he saw what he saw. He could have told Mr. Stark just then but he didn't. This calms him down some, knowing Mr. Stark doesn’t know. 

“Can we go home?” 

“Back to the tower?” Tony questions gently. He isn't sure if Harley is referring to that as home yet.

Harley silently nods his head. 

“Yah of course bud. C’mon let’s go.” He says standing up. If Tony said he didn’t feel his heart swell at the fact the Harley just called the tower home he’d be lying. 

The three head back out to the car. Peter and Harley slide into the back. Harley scoots all the way over to the side and stares out the window, not meeting Peters concerned gaze. He crosses his arm protectively over his chest. Peter just wants to give him a hug and tell him everything will be alright. He knows he can’t do that right now though. Not with his dad in the car at least. It’s obvious Harley doesn't want him knowing so Peter’s going to try and respect that. 

When they get back to the tower Harley heads straight to his room mumbling something about being tired. 

“Do you know what got him so worked up Pete?” Tony asks once Harley is out of ear shot. 

“No I don’t.” Peter says watching Harley retreat to his room. “I’m gonna go on patrol.” he decides. Maybe it’s best to give Harley some time to cool down.


	5. Rooftop

Harley paces his room anxiously. He really wants to talk to Peter about what happened but he also really doesn’t. It’s his little problem and he never wanted anyone else finding out. He was dealing with it on his own. The teddy bear sitting on his bed catches his sight reminding him of how much Peter cares about him. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration and decides he needs to get out of this room. 

Eventually Harley finds himself on the top of the tower. He’s just sitting on the ledge, thinking. The sun has set but Harley can see some storm clouds in the distance rolling in. The air feels thick and sticky, like rain. He hopes it’s not a thunderstorm. Harley hates those. He’s already had one freak out today, he doesn’t need another. 

The rain starts slowly. A cool breeze following right behind it. Harley doesn’t make any effort to hide himself from the elements. He lets himself become drenched and chilled to the bone. 

•••  
Peter has been swinging around the city stopping petty crime for a while now when he decides to head back home. He sees the rain clouds in the distance and decides he’d rather not get caught in that. The chafing from a wet suit is something he’s still trying to work the kinks out, and he doesn’t want a repeat of last time. 

Peter climbs into his window just as the rain is starting. He decides he’ll take a quick shower and then go check up on Harley. He thinks he’s given him an appropriate amount of space since the dressing room incident. He wants to let him know he doesn’t think any differently of him, and most importantly, he wants to make sure he’s ok. 

“FRIDAY is Harley in his room?” Peter asks drying his hair with a towel.

“Harley appears to be on the roof, young sir?” 

“On the roof?!” Peter looks to his window where rain is now pouring from the dark night sky. Harley’s gotta be getting soaked. He runs up to the roof and sure enough there’s a wet Harley sitting by the ledge. 

“Harley?” Peter yells over the pounding of the rain. He steps out into it and immediately a chill runs through him. It’s freezing out here. He hopes Harley hasn’t been out long. 

Harley turns around when he hears Peter getting close. The blue lips and trembles running through him confirm Peter’s suspicions that Harley has spent way to long out here. He can’t tell if it’s rain or tears running down Harleys face but he takes a good guess that it’s a mixture of both. The rain and wind make it to loud to talk over so Peter offers out his hand to help Harley up and guide him back inside. Harley looks at Peters hand for a second and then makes his decision. He reaches out his own slightly smaller hand and places it inside Peters. 

 

Peter places a hand on Harleys trembling back and guides him back to his room. He goes to Harleys drawers and pulls out some pajamas handing them over to the smaller boy. 

“You wanna put those on and I can wait right here?” Peter asks. He really hopes Harley doesn't send him away. 

Harley nods but doesn't make any effort to move. 

“You’re ok Harley.” Peter says quietly. He reaches up and brushes a wet curl back from Harleys face. He doesn't miss the feeling of Harley leaning into his touch. “You’re ok.” he repeats again. Harley seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and goes to put on his dry clothes. 

Peter heads to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the both of them, hoping it’ll warm Harley up. Whenever Peter is having a bad night, Tony always makes him hot chocolate. He finished up with the mugs and heads back to Harley’s room. When he gets there he has to lower his head to hide the smile on his face. Harley is leaning against the headboard, tucked under the covers, holding his bear close to his chest. 

“I made up some hot chocolate.” Peter says, standing by the side of the bed. 

“Thanks” Harley mumbles reaching out for his cup. 

Peter stands by the bed for a few seconds awkwardly. He doesn't want to invade Harley’s space but he also wants to talk to the boy. “Can I uhh can I sit?” Peter asks gesturing to the empty half of the bed. 

Harley nodded without looking up from his hot chocolate.

Peter sits on top of the blankets next to Harley who he noticed is still shaking. He scoots a little closer to the younger boy, hoping to share some of his body heat with him if he wanted. “It’s ok Harley.” Peter says again, setting his mug down on the bedside table. “Whatever I saw doesn't make me think any differently of you. I’m not going to tell anyone either, unless I think you’re in danger, but it’s your secret to tell. I’m sorry I found out the way I did.” 

Harley set his mug down and buries his head in his hands. “I don’t do it a lot.” He takes a shaky breath, “it’s not like I wanna kill myself, I just...i just want to hurt a little.” 

Peter picks at a loose thread on the blankets, “Do you think you deserve to hurt a little?” 

Harley nods. That’s exactly why he does it. 

“Why do you think that?” Peter keeps his voice level and steady even though on the inside he’s freaking out with worry over Harley. He just wants to take the boy in a hug and protect him from everything. 

“Because there’s something wrong with me. My dad left because of me. It’s my fault he didn’t love my mom and it’s my fault he didn’t love me. No one wants me because I’m not good enough. No one will ever want me.” Harley hugs his knees to his chest. 

Peter had never heard Harley talk about his real parents. He doesn’t know the whole story there but it doesn't sound like a good one. He sees Harley holding himself in distress and takes his chance. Peter wrapped his arm around Harleys shoulders and the boy immediately melts into Peter’s side. Peter smiles a bit, so he did want this, he thinks. “Harley, none of that was your fault. That was all of their problems.” He feels Harleys head rest on his shoulder. 

“But no ones ever loved me. It’s gotta be my fault.” Harley says quietly. 

“Harley you’ve been in some pretty shitty situations that have been out of your control. I can guarantee you that they’re are a lot of people out there who are going to love you.” 

Harley twists the bears paw around, “Thank you Peter.” 

The two sit that way for a while. Peter rubbing his arm up and down Harley’s, trying to provide him comfort and warmth. It’s getting late and Harley is showing no sign of kicking Peter out and Peter is showing no signs of leaving. Both are content with that.

•••  
Tony wakes up the next morning and peaks into Harleys room to check on him. He can’t help the smile on his face as he sees Harley tucked under the covers with Peter sleeping on top of them. Peter has an arm under Harleys head and Harley has an arm draped over Peters chest. It such a pure and wholesome sight. Tony slowly closes the door letting the boys sleep a little longer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. Honestly my update schedule is a mess, much like my life. Pls let me know what you think/what you’d like to see. I love hearing from u💕


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been away for so long but I wanna get back into story.This is a rly long filler chapter buuuut Im already getting pumped to write more

Peter’s the first to wake. He blinks slowly, eyes adjusting to the light in the room that he is slowly realizing is not his. Oh, yeah. Harley. That would explain the warm body he is currently spooning. He looks down at Harley curled up beside him. The boy is breathing softly. None of the previous stress from the night before is visible. He looks content and peaceful. 

Sometime in the middle of the night Harley must have grabbed his teddy bear that he is currently clutching to his chest. Peter has to resist the urge to kiss his forehead. Why is he thinking like that? Does he like Harley? Well, obviously. But does he like him like “that”? Possibly. It’s starting to feel like that. He knows he has to be careful though. There’s so much they still don’t know about each other. There’s so much Peter wants to tell him. 

He slowly slips out of the bed, making sure not to wake up Harley. He headed into the kitchen where he could hear his dad banging around. 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony says pouring ingredients into a mixing bowl and making a mess of the counter while he’s at it. 

“Hey Dad,” Peter says cautiously eyeing up the scene. His dad never cooks, and when he does it usually ends poorly. “Whatcha doing there?” 

“Just thought I’d whip up some pancakes,” he says nonchalantly, dropping eggshells into the mixture.

Peter grimaces, “Dad no offence but you’re a horrible cook.” he says sitting down on one of the bar stools.

Tony looks up at his son “So you think Harley won’t like these,” he says tilting the bowl to show peter the lumpy batter.

“I think Harley might run away if you try and feed him that,” Peter says, and then his face softens as he realizes the gesture Tonys trying to make right now. He knows his dad is just as perceptive as him so more than likely he was trying to make these pancakes to cheer Harley up after his freak out yesterday. “Here, let me help. Mom showed me how to do this because she knew you wouldn’t be able to feed me,” he says getting up to help his dad. “Ok, were going to need to start over,” he says dumping the batter down the sink.

“So last night,” Tony starts off a little awkwardly. “You talked to Harley?” He asks. 

“Yah,” Peter says. He wants to tell his dad everything he found out. He knows the man also only wants to help Harley, but he promised to keep it a secret. “It was just a little overwhelming for him. I think he kinda maxed out.” Peter says trying to be as honest as he can but also as vague as possible. 

“Like your sensory overloads?” Tony asks trying to understand their newest addition to the house so he can better help him. 

“Um sorta like that,” Peter says making the pancake batter the correct way. “I think he was also pretty embarrassed about freaking out so he didn’t really know how to deal with it.” He adds. 

“Ok ok,” Tony says taking in the information. “We can deal with that. Perfectly ok. Well familiar with freakouts in this family right bud.” Tony says ruffling his hair. “You seem to be doing ok. No nightmares recently or sensory overloads?” He asks peter. 

“No, it’s been going pretty smoothly lately,” Peter says happy with himself. 

“Good. I’m glad.” Tony says looking fondly at his son. 

Just then Harley walks into the kitchen slowly, not wanting to interrupt anything. 

“Hey Harls,” Tony says warmly. “I’m making some pancakes. You want some?” 

“Uh excuse me? I’m making pancakes” Peter says teasingly. “We’d be eating eggshells if we let you cook them.” 

Harley smiles a little at that and walks over to take a seat at the barstool. He observes the banter between the father and son for a while. It’s something very unfamiliar to him but it makes his chest all warm and fuzzy. He’s glad neither of them mention yesterday.

•••  
The day passes by uneventfully, which is fine by Harley. Tony and Peter invite him down to the lab where they spend most of the day tinkering around. Tony has some rock music playing through the speakers and Peter is showing Harley his projects. 

It was nice. Harley felt like he belonged.

They eventually end up back upstairs loading their plates with Chinese takeout. Harley stays back like always letting Tony and Peter fill their plates first. 

“Eat up kid. First day at Midtown tomorrow.” Tony says walking by to the couch to sit down with his meal. 

Harleys’s eyes go wide realizing he’s going to be totally lost tomorrow at a new school. 

“It’s gonna be fine.” peter says softly with a smile as he walks by Harley to the couch with his dad.

Harley grabs some fried rice and chicken and heads over to the couch with the rest of them. Pepper isn’t coming home till late so hence the dinner on the couch. 

Harley sits down next to Peter again, except this time he sits much closer, still with some space between them, but an appropriate amount. Not like last time when he tried to curl up into the side of the couch. Peter smiles to himself at this little victory. 

They lounge for a while mindlessly watching the tv. Tonys the first to get up saying he has to go do some paperwork and heads to his office. Peter looks at his watch checking the time and says he’s got to go meet up with some friends but he’ll see Harley tomorrow before school. 

“Uh...just text me if ya need anything. I’ll probably be back late so...I’ll see you in the morning.” He says a little awkwardly. He felt bad leaving the boy alone but he couldn’t give up his Spider-man duties. 

Harley was a bit hurt that Peter didn’t invite him to hang out with his friends but he figured. He knew it was too good to be true. Peter was already getting sick of him. He probably would ignore him completely in school tomorrow. 

•••  
Harley, of course, couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know if it was the nerves for tomorrow or the fact that Peter was still out. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling of Peter. Maybe it was because he was never good with people leaving. Even if they said they were coming back; Harley still had a hard time believing that. 

He checked his phone again. He could always text Peter but he didn’t think they were there yet. It was 11:45 pm. How late was Peter going to hang out with his friends on a school night? 

He stepped out of his room, having already showered and gotten his backpack ready for tomorrow.

“Hey Harley, shouldn’t you be getting to bed?” Tony says walking down the hall. 

“Um yah.” Harley says quietly looking down at his feet. 

“Everything alright?” Tony says gently. “You nervous for tomorrow?” 

“No, well yeah, but...Peters still not back yet.” Harley said looking up at Tony. 

Tony glances down at his watch. He knew Spider-man was out patrolling. He has a curfew of midnight on weekdays. “He should be back soon. Don’t worry about him, he’s fine.” Tony assures him. “He’ll be back,” he repeats. 

“Ok,” Harley says unsurely. 

“Go get some sleep. Everythings going to be fine.” Tony says before walking over to his room. He really wanted to reach out and pat the kid on the back or something, but he knows he’s not ready for that yet. 

•••  
Despite what Mr. Stark said, everything was not fine.

Harley went back to his room to try and fall asleep but he couldn’t help but wait up until midnight. He was listening closely and left his bedroom door halfway opened so he could hear when peter entered his own room right across the hall, but 12 am came and went and still not Peter. 

Harley was getting anxious. Should he go tell Mr. Stark? Then he’ll know Harley was obsessing over Peter and that might be weird. 

He was in the middle of his internal battle when he heard a thump from the living room. 

Curiously he got out of bed and quietly crept to the room. All the lights seemed to be off still. That was strange. He heard movement and breathing. There was definitely a person. 

“Peter?” Harley called out flicking the switch on. 

“Peter!” He yelled running to the other boy who was laying on the ground. 

Laying on the ground in the Spider-Man suit. 

Laying on the ground in the Spider-man suit with blood pooling out of his abdomen.

“Peter. Ohmygosh. Ok Ok. FRIDAY tell Mr. Stark Peter’s hurt.” Harley knelt by the Peter who looked way to pale for his own good. He was groaning a bit and looking around confusedly. Ok, he definitely lost too much blood. Harley wasn’t sure if he was coherent right now. 

“It’s ok Peter. It’s ok. Everythings going to be ok.” Harley repeated over to him. He hastily too off his own sweater that they just bought him and pressed it to where the blood was coming from.

Peter grimaced. 

“Sorry sorry,” Harley said as the blood-soaked through getting all over his hands and knees. 

He couldn’t lose Peter. He couldn’t. 

Tony came rushing into the room looking flustered.

“Oh shit.” he muttered. “FRIDAY contact Dr. Cho.”

“Already done sir. She should be arriving in approximately 3 minutes.” 

Tony knelt by Harley, “Not again Pete” he sighed taking in the site. “I’m going to lift him up.” Tony said to Harley.

He picked up his son and took him to the elevators down to the med-bay. Harley followed close behind not sure what he should do but not wanting to let Peter out of his sight.

Peter was placed on a stretcher and some lady in a lab coat wheeled him into an operating room quickly, like it was routine. Harley didn’t want to think about that fact. He didn’t want to think about Peter being the Spider-Man and fighting crime every day and putting his life at risk. 

Tony sat down on one of the chairs and ran his hand down his face looking exhausted. He noticed Harley still standing in the same spot shaking visibly. 

“Ok, ok, it’s ok Harley,” Tony said to him. He noticed the blood on the kid and went over to the little sink station and wet a washcloth. “Can I...Is it ok if I…” Tony said standing in front of him. 

Harley didn’t stay anything. He just stared off in the distance.

“Can I clean you up a bit?” Tony said. 

Harley just slowly moved his eyes to focus on tony and raised his hands a bit. 

“Ok, I’m going to touch you now,” Tony says gently grabbing Harley’s wrist and wiping the blood off. He keeps his eyes trained on Harley making sure he’s not crossing any boundaries with the boy. 

“Peter’s going to be ok.” Tony says filling the silence. “As much as I hate to say it, this wasn’t the first time something like this has happened.” He says.

Harley raises his eyebrows a bit at Tony letting him know he heard the man. 

“You’ve probably gathered by now he’s Spider-Man. Luckily for us that also comes with enhanced healing, meaning that gunshot wound to his abdomen should be completely healed in 2 or 3 days.” Tony assures him. 

Harley furrows his eyebrows, “So...so he’s going to be ok?” he asks shakily.

“Yes, he’s going to be ok.” Tony says. “Peter’s a strong kid.” 

After all the blood is wiped from Harley’s hands Tony guides him over to the chairs against the wall. 

“Dr. Cho’s the best Dr around. Peters in good hands too.” 

Harley nods looking over at Tony. The man notices tears in the boy’s eyes. He knew Harley had taken a liking to Peter but he didn’t realize how much he cared. He reached over to the little end table next to him and pulled a tissue from the box. “Here,” he said handing it to Harley.

“Thank you,” Harley whispered wiping his eyes.

•••  
The two sat out in the hall for about another hour. Sometime during that hour, Harley had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep against Tony’s shoulder. The man felt a warmth spread through him when he felt the weight of the boy’s head lean against him. At least something good came out of Peter getting hurt. Even if Harley might not have been aware of himself leaning against tony, the man was happy he didn’t curl up in the opposite direction at least. 

“Peter’s fine and out of surgry.” Dr. Cho says stepping into the waiting area. “He’s asleep now but you can go in and see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think !!  
> Also come talk to me on tumbler, I just made a new one it’s   
> @spiderman-peterman


	7. Med bay

Tony felt a wave of relief wash over him. No matter how many times Peter gets hurt, he’ll never get used to it. He was also glad he could now take Harley into the room and let him see that Peter’s alright. The poor kid was so worried. 

“Hey Harls,” Tony says quietly to the boy asleep against him. He shakes his shoulder a bit hoping to coax the boy out of sleep. 

“Mhhmm?” Harley mumbles rubbing his eyes with his hands as he looks around getting his bearings back. “Peter?” he immediately questions.

“Peter’s out of surgery bud. We can go in and see him now if you’d like.” Tony says. 

Harley nods his head quickly standing up from the chair. 

“Ok, this way,” Tony says reaching a hand out to Harleys back to guide him in the direction. Immediately, Harley pulls away, a look of hurt and confusion coming over his face. The internal struggle of wanting comfort but not being ready for it clear. Tony pulled back his hand, a little disappointed that they weren’t there yet despite the comfort earlier. Small steps he told himself, small steps. 

Harley was beyond nervous to see Peter. He knew Mr. Stark kept saying that he was going to be fine, but Harley couldn’t believe that until he saw it. 

Mr. Stark opened the door revealing a sleeping Peter on a white steril medical bed. He only had a couple of wires attached to him which Harley took as a good sign. 

He watched as Mr. Stark went over to his son, running his fingers through his hair. The parental love was so clear between them. 

“See, he’s all good. Just sleeping, as you should be.” Tony says looking up towards Harley. “You can come closer, it’s ok,” Tony says noticing Harley still frozen in place by the door. 

Harley takes a couple of small steps over. He takes in the steady up and down of Peter’s chest, the color that’s back in his face, the consistent beeping of the heart monitor, all signs that Peter’s ok, that he can go back to sleep and know that he’ll be here when he wakes up…..but he can’t. He can’t bring himself to leave Peter. 

“I’m going to head up to bed. Peter’s in good hands down here, you don’t have to worry.” Tony says clearing trying to coax Harley up to bed too. 

“Can I stay down here?” Harley asks, not taking his eyes off of Peter. “I won’t bother him, I just...I just don’t want to leave him alone.” aka I don’t want to be alone. But that’s not something Harley will allow himself to admit.  
Tony understands though. He remembers the first couple of times Peter ended up down here, how he insisted on staying by his bedside the whole time. 

“Ok, but at least sit-down kid,” Tony says pulling one of the cushioned chairs that he spent so many nights asleep in over to Peter’s bedside. 

Harley takes a seat and looks down at the blanket that was just thrown into his lap. He looks up to Tony and gives him a small smile. “Thanks,” he says quietly spreading it over his lap. 

“I’ll see you in the morning bud,” Tony says going to leave. He stops in the hallway for a moment catching up with one of the nurses, making sure Peters all set for the night and informing them that Harley was going to stay down here. The sharp click of heels coming down the hallway causes him to look up. Pepper is rushing down the hall having just come back from work late.

“FRIDAY told me what happened,” Pepper says coming to stand by her husband, looking a little flustered. “Is he alright? Stable? God another bullet wound! Tony, I don’t know how many more of these I can take, how many more can he take? We’ve got to seriously…” 

She stops mid-sentence having just glanced into the room with Peter and Harley. Harley has pulled his chair even closer to Peters’s bed and was leaning forward resting his head against the mattress, his arms tucked under like a makeshift pillow. The blanket falling slightly off his lap now. It looks quite uncomfortable but its a familiar position Peppers found Tony in before. 

Her heart melts at the sight. Tony follows her gaze and sees the same thing. He knew Harley wasn’t going to last long down here. 

“He wanted to stay with Peter,” Tony tells his wife. “He found him when he came through the window in his suit all bloodied.” 

Pepper looks at Tony startled. “At least he didn’t hide away in his room. Looks like he really likes Peter.” She says with a small smile. 

“Yeah. Looks like it.” Tony says as the two of them watch the sleeping boys for a moment longer before heading up to bed for the night. Both resting easy knowing the boys had one another. 

•••  
Harley woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck, but that was soon forgotten once he felt the hand in his hair. He hadn’t moved yet so he wasn’t sure if the person knew he was awake yet. 

Wait a second.

The person.  
He fell asleep next to Peter. Was Peter playing with his hair right now? 

He couldn’t help but relax into the touch letting out a small sigh when the person started scratching at his scalp. Hopefully, they still thought he was asleep and would keep playing with his hair. Whether they thought he was awake or not, they continue for a while, slowly running their hand through his hair, gently untangling all his curls, and occasionally scratching lightly. It felt good. It felt really good. Harley felt like a beloved dog. Eventually, he woke up enough to want to figure out what the heck was happening, so he slowly brought his head up, the hand retreating from his hair. 

“Hey Harls,” Peter said weakly not sure how the other boy would react after last night. He took waking up to Harley asleep against his bed like a good sign. 

“Peter,” Harley said breathlessly, full of emotion. 

“Yeah, sorry for scaring you last night, and dumping all that on you,” he said referring to the reveal of his other identity. “I wanted to tell you. I really did. But so many changes were happening, I thought I’d let you get adjusted to your new school and living with us and-”

“Peter,” Harley repeated again interrupting the boy mid ramble. He didn’t care about any of that. He was just so relieved Peter was awake again and ok. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes again. 

“Hey,” Peter said gently noticing the tears. “Hey don’t cry. It’s ok. I’m ok.” he said. He slowly brought a hand up to Harley’s cheek, giving the boy enough time to back away, which he didn’t, before cupping his cheek and wiping away a tear that had slipped loose. 

“Can I...can I hug you?” Harley asked, tilting his head more to rest in Peters’s palm. 

“Harley, you don’t have to ask that,” Peter said rubbing his thumb soothingly against Harley’s cheek.

As soon as he got permission, Harley was out of the chair and leaning over the bed to hug Peter. Peter pulled him closer so he had no choice but to sit on the bed. Harley curled his feet up under him as he tucked his head into Peter’s neck hugging him back tightly. As quick as he initiated the touch, he pulled back from it all the same. 

“I don’t want...am i...am I hurting you?” Harley asked glancing at Peter’s stomach that had a small bandage over it. 

“No Harley not at all. It’s alright.” Peter said clearly. He was so happy Harley was becoming more comfortable around him, but he realized if he wanted it to stay this way then Harley would need lot’s of reassurence. “It’s basically healed already, no more than a bruise, see,” Peter said peeling the bandage off to reveal the healed skin only looking a little pink and new. 

Harley reached out to lightly brush his fingers over the healed wound, almost to check if it was actually real. Peter had no problem with the curious touch. In fact, he felt a small shiver run through him as Harley’s fingers barely brushed over the spot, almost teasingly. “Everything’s ok,” Peter said lacing his fingers through Harleys to stop the boy from continuing to inspect the healed skin. 

“Everything’s ok,” Harley repeated holding back onto Peter’s hand with a small blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come say hi to me on tumblr too. It’s @spiderman-peterman   
> I have no idea how to put that link on here   
> I’m Not tech savvy like u kids


End file.
